FlashPoint: Project: Superman 2
Synopsis for "In These Small Hands" Twenty Years Before Flashpoint we see young Kal-El being experimented on in a bunker a half mile below Metropolis. Kal-El's heat vision is in over drive as he is being pumped with solar energy. Watching Kal-El is Dr. Ridge a cold harded scientist wanting to control Kal-El and on the other is General Sam Lane who is trying to train and raise Kal-El as the son he never had. After the testing on Kal-El is stoped General Sam Lane lets Kal-El go play with Subject Two Krypto against the wishes of the cold scientist. When Kal-El is playing with Krypto Subject Zero speaks to Kal-El in a voice only he can hear he warns Kal-El to be careful, and not to trust "them". As three years pass by Kal-El is still being experimented on however Subject Zero begins to teach Kal-El how to use his power of x-ray vision. Along with Subject Zero teaching him General Sam Lane trys to connect to Kal-El as a father along with letting him know if these experiments work on him he could become a hero and save the world. Some time later Lionel Luthor shows up with his young son Lex to see Krypto however Subject Zero somehow releases energy that fuels Krypto and sends him into a rage. Lionel Luthor tells Lex to be very still as father throws son in front of the vicious dog. Lex is attacked and dies as a result of this attack Krypto is killed by having a hole blown into his side as Kal-El protests on the other side of a window he appears to be cracking. Some time later on General Sam Lane is being briefed on the young Lex Luthor death situation when young Lois Lane shows up to wish her father a happy birthday. As a result of his young daughters arrival General Sam Lane wonders aloud about how young Lois Lane can keep sneaking into Project: Superman. However his attention quickly changes when he is made aware of a situation downstars with Subject Zero who is freeing himself from his prison with a little help from Kal-El. As Kal-El and Subject Zero begin to travel through Project: Superman Kal-El quickly sees Subject Zero kill Dr. Ridge the cold hearted scientist along with some weird plant friends who try and stop Subject Zero from escaping Project: Superman. General Sam Lane quickly places young Lois Lane in his office asking her to stay in his office after her father leaves young Lois Lane picks up a Top Secret document about Project: Superman. As young Lois Lane starts to leave her fathers office young Kal-El super-speeds past General Sam Lane the two young children notice eatch other. Young Lois Lane introduces herself to Young Kal-El but before the can make contact with one another Subject Zero crashes into the office ready to kill Young Lois Lane as revenge for all that General Sam Lane and Project: Superman have done to him. As Project: Zero prepairs to kill Young Lois Lane Kal-El stands in front of her ready to defend her against Subject Zero. However Subject Zero simply thanks Young Kal-El for helping him escape his prison and is going to kill both him and Young Lois Lane instead. However before he can kill both of them General Sam Lane arrives with the Phantom Zone Projector demanding that Subject Zero "Step away from my children" however in the end he is forced to fire the Phantom Zone Projector at Subject Zero which result in sending not Subject Zero to the Phantom Zone but also himself. Sometime later after the events of Subject Zero's escape and his later imprisoment in the Phantom Zone along with General Sam Lane as well Project: Superman has a new person incharge and that is General Nathaniel Adam. Not only doesGeneral Nathaniel Adam let young Kal-El know that he is incharge of Project: Superman now that General Sam Lane is gone but he also tells him that he will be participating in all of the experiments from now on. An before he leaves Young Kal-El he tells him he will either fight for the United States of America or he won't and simply will be locked away in Project: Superman. After General Nathaniel Adam leaves Young Kal-El turns his attention towards the wall and uses his heat vision to draw a picture of Young Lois Lane. Appearing in "In These Small Hands" Featured Characters *Kal-El Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Project: Superman *General Sam Lane *General Nathaniel Adam *Subject Two (Dies in Issue) *'Dr. Ridge' (Dies in Issue) Villains *Subject Zero Other Characters *Lionel Luthor *Lex Luthor (Dies in Issue) Locations *Metropolis *Phantom Zone Items *Phantom Zone Projector Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=18963 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flashpoint:_Project:_Superman_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/flashpoint-project-superman-in-these-small-hands/37-281521/ FlashPoint: Project: Superman 02